


My Angel Cat

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cas gets turned into a cat, F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Prompt request - “Prompt! Cas and cats





	My Angel Cat

You heard The Winchesters before you even saw them. Sam looked a little sheepish and Dean, well Dean was sneezing up a storm. Looking behind them, you expected to see Cas bringing up the rear but when you didn’t you started to worry. “Sam, where’s Cas?” 

“Sure ask where Cas is not ‘How are you doing Dean?’” You rolled your eyes as he walked by grumbling and noticed something trying to wiggle its way out of Sam’s grasp. A black cat with striking blue eyes jumped down, and went straight to you. Confused you looked back at Sam, then back to the cat who was currently in your lap, nudging your hand for attention. 

“Well here’s the thing - he’s in your lap trying to get you to pet him.” He laughed and as you looked down at the cat, he tilted his head watching you. You gently rubbed at his ears, and ran your hand down his back, and he purred as loud as could be. Sam raised his hand before you could even ask. “Dean was about to get hit by something this witch was throwing at him, so Cas pushed him out way. It hit him instead so Dean isn’t going to happy for a while.” 

Cas was kneading your lap and took the opportunity to lay down. You smiled and looked back over to Sam. “We can get him some allergy pills. I’ll bake him some pies to make up for this and I’ll make sure to keep Cas away from him.” 

“We’ll also need to figure out how to change him back. For the meantime, I hope you’re up for cat sitting duty.” Picking Cas up in your arms, you walked down the hallway and into your room. Cas jumped down and started exploring the familiar yet unfamiliar space. Opening up a drawer, you pulled out a bottle of allergy pills and told Cas you’d be right back. You heard a small meow in return as you made your way over towards Dean’s room. 

You knocked on the door and heard Dean sneeze and blow his nose before opening the door. “I hope you have good news.” Shaking your head, you held out the bottle of pills and he sighed, taking them. He muttered thanks and shut the door, sneezing again in the process. 

“You’re welcome Dean! I hope you feel better!” Sighing you made your way back to your room where Cas had jumped up on your bed and was waiting for you to come back. Closing your room door, you ran your hand down his back and laid down on your bed. He moved closer, laying down on your chest. “Trying for second base already huh?” You smiled as you closed eyes and the only sounds you could hear were Cas’s purring. 

The next morning you woke up with a foreign weight on you. You waited for your eyes to focus when you realized Cas was still there with his eyes closed. Brushing back some of his hair, you kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open. 

“I apologize for the situation we’re in now.” He rolled to the opposite side of the bed and you just chuckled. “Thank you for taking care of me. I know Dean was upset when he found out what happened to me.” 

“He is allergic to cats after all. So of course he was going to be grumpy.” Cas pulled you in for a hug before releasing you. You smiled as you got out bed. “Well I told Sam I would make Dean some pies for everything that happened yesterday.” 

“Might I be of some assistance?” You nodded as the two of you made your way to the kitchen. When the smell of pie wafted through the air, Dean magically found himself in the kitchen. You smiled and pointed out that there was three different flavored pies for the older hunter. He teased Cas about having Y/N’s pie but when Cas casually mentioned that they slept together, you blushed. 

“He didn’t mean it like that!” You tried adding your two cents in but neither of them were listening. 

“We did sleep together though and I made it second base, wasn’t that what you said?”

Dean choked on the piece of pie he was currently eating and you were WISHING for the floor to swallow you up and eat you.


End file.
